<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>letting go by hanlikive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048114">letting go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanlikive/pseuds/hanlikive'>hanlikive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my playlist ˎˊ˗ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breakups, M/M, angst ??? idk lmao, hwang hyunjin - Freeform, kim seungmin - Freeform, seungjin - Freeform, seungjin au, seungjin one shot, slight fluff ??? lol idk, thats it really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:28:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25048114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanlikive/pseuds/hanlikive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i’d been holding on to you for so long, but now i must let go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>my playlist ˎˊ˗ [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>letting go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>seungmin has been thinking about it for weeks. he’d always stay up late, laying on his bed during ungodly hours, deciding if he should do it or not.</p><p> </p><p>seungmin and hyunjin have been a couple for 5 years now. the first few years of their relationship were great. they always did things together, went on cute dates, held hands, cuddled, everything. but they graduated high school and college happened.</p><p> </p><p>college was so hectic. for the first few months of college, things were still sailing smoothly. but as time passed, they were too busy doing their own stuff that they couldn’t even find time to see each other. of course, they’d facetime if they have the chance. maybe a few texts asking each other how they are, sometimes seeing each other in the hallway. just that. this continued for 2 years.</p><p> </p><p>one time, they did not contact each other <i>at all</i> for 2 weeks. and then it happened again, but for a whole a month. this was when seungmin started having second thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>they say communication is the key, but how are they gonna communicate if they don’t have the time to talk to each other? seungmin felt a huge shift in their relationship. yes, he still loves hyunjin. but he thinks that it’s time to let go.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>             <i>sat, 20 jun, 03:20pm</i><br/>
<i>hyunjin? are you free today?</i><br/>
<i><b> im busy today minnie im sorry :(</b></i></p><p>             <i>sat, 27 jun, 09:22pm</i><br/>
<i>how bout tonight? are you free?</i><br/>
<i><b>i have a paper to finish minnie im sorry i swear i’ll make it up to you! :(</b></i></p><p>
              <i>sat, 04 jul, 04:25pm</i><br/>
<i>hyunjin. we need to talk. are you free right now?</i><br/>
<i><b>alright. usual spot?</b></i><br/>
<i>yes. see you in 10</i>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>the café right across their university was where they would always meet. it just really had a comfortable ambience, really good coffee and cheesecake. 
</p><p> </p><p>the soft jazz music playing in the background and the smell of brewing coffee filled the shop. for some reason, the café was empty. it was just seungmin and hyunjin.
</p><p> </p><p>
 there they were, sitting on their usual spot, facing each other. seungmin felt the heavy and awkward atmosphere, it’s just like when they first met. but today was different, it wasn’t like before when he felt all giddy inside, but instead, he felt anxious and sad. 
</p><p> </p><p>
  “so, how are you minnie?” 
</p><p> </p><p>
 “im fine, just tired from requirements and all” seungmin gave him a small smile
</p><p> </p><p>
 they talked for a while, catching up and laughing like old friends. ah, he’d surely miss this. but seungmin knew he had to let go. 
</p><p> </p><p>
 “hyunjin, i have to tell you something” seungmin’s anxiousness grew. he wanted to puke.
</p><p> </p><p>
 “hm?”
</p><p> </p><p>
seungmin hesitated for a second. but he knew,  he had to let go.
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
“i think we should break up.”
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>hyunjin stiffened and opened his mouth just to close it back again, as if he wanted to say something. but instead, he gave seungmin a sad smile. “i already knew this was coming”
</p><p> </p><p>
 seungmin couldn’t help but cry. hyunjin instantly stood up from his seat to sit beside seungmin and comfort him.
</p><p> </p><p>
 “hey, hey. shhh it’s alright, im here” hyunjin hugged him and patted his hair. hyunjin knew how to comfort him, well he <i>was<i> his boyfriend after all.
</i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p> </p><p>
 “i- im so sorry.” seungmin sobbed more. seeing seungmin like this, hyunjin’s heart broke.
</p><p> </p><p>
  “hey, look at me.” hyunjin cupped seungmin’s face with his hands. he wipes the falling tears with his thumb and looked at seungmin endearingly. 
</p><p> </p><p>
 “minnie, you don’t need to be sorry. i understand. i’ll be alright, okay? i’m worried about you.” 
</p><p> </p><p>seungmin hugged hyunjin and buried his face in the crook of hyunjin’s neck as his quiet sobs filled the cafè. he didn’t care if the baristas were watching them. he was in hyunjin’s arms for the last time. and that was the only thing that mattered.
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
 after seungmin had calmed down, they left the cafè, hand in hand and decided to call it a day. 
</p><p> </p><p>
 “hey hyunjin”
</p><p> </p><p>
 “yes minnie?”
</p><p> </p><p>
 “if we cross paths again, would you want to try? again?”
</p><p> </p><p>
 hyunjin thought for a while and smiled.
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
 “i’d love to.”
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
 and finally, they left each other’s hands and parted ways. 
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>
    “i hope we cross paths again.”
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi im kielle ! this is my debut fic hhhhh. it’s REALLY short plsss &gt;3&lt;. letting go played while my playlist was on shuffle,,, so yea. and seungjin hasn’t posted a selca in ages. also !!!! im pretty sure there are grammatical errors and im sorry about that ;( this is letting go by day6 !!!</p><p>twt &amp; cc: hanlikive</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>